


i hear the rocks and stones echoing my song

by kryptonianmenace



Series: whole damnation's watching you [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: Every night in his dreams, Ben lives a lifetime. A different one each night.
Series: whole damnation's watching you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025374
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	i hear the rocks and stones echoing my song

**Author's Note:**

> I just put Wait For Me from Hadestown on repeat and wrote whatever came to mind. I'm not sure whether this makes sense. Title is from the song and is the lyric that stood out to me most while writing.

Ben knew he was seen as innocent, hopeful, naïve to the ways of the world.

But he had dreams. Dreams of what have and what could have been. Every night he was someone new, meeting someone new, experiencing something new. Every night he was another person, sometimes from the past, sometimes from the present.

Sometimes it led to him knowing things he shouldn’t.

After all, in his dreams, he was his people. He lived their lives in a night’s sleep.

* * *

When he followed Mal to the Isle, he slipped into their ways with ease, an ease he knew Evie, Jay, and Carlos did not expect.

He knew these streets like his own heart beat, recalling the dreams where he was Hades, where he was Dizzy, where he was Maleficent, where he was Uma.

He stepped with a stealth he learned from generations of dreams, he stole into the lives of the Isle like he owned it.

* * *

He expected Mal to refuse him, he recalled the dreams in which he is her, recalled her longing for familiarity.

He expected to be spotted. He knew Gil was smarter than he gave off, knew it was for the best that he let himself meet Uma. He’s been dying to meet her since he dreamt of her and her crew.

* * *

He trusted that Uma would follow, but did not look back. It’s funny, if he thought about it - he always longed to be Orpheus, but he thought Mal would be his Eurydice, not some girl he’s just met.

She tried to spell him, and he took her hand. Reassured her he would get everyone off the Isle. Asked her if she would like to come to Cotillion and watch Mal be welcomed as a Lady of the Court.

She refused, running off to the sea.

* * *

Ben dreams of the future, of lives freed, of lives saved. He dreams of the future and what will be, and works to make it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to expand on this idea, feel free! Just let me know, please, I'd love to see what you come up with!
> 
> [Check out my tumblr!](https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com)


End file.
